1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is electrical signal connectors and more particularly to a reconfigurable polarity detachable connector assembly, which allows position exchange between two mating simplex connectors after the user pressed a springy protruding member of the housing thereof acid moved a sliding cap backwardly relative to the housing and the connected fiber optic cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of communication technology, especially in the fields of internet and computer service, the distance between people around the world has indeed been shortened. The establishment of telephone network and internet related technology makes communication across the globe easier, quicker and more reliable. In telecommunication systems and networks, cables are used to transmit electric or optical signals. Nowadays, fiber optic cables are intensively used to substitute for conventional coaxial cables for transmitting signals for the advantages of strong resistance to electromagnetic noises, high bandwidth, light weight, long signal transmission distance and high confidentiality.
Furthermore, the small form of fiber optic connectors are divided into six types, including VF-45, MT-RJ, LC, MPO, MU and E2000. Among these six types, MPO, MU and LC are mostly commonly accepted. A LC type fiber optic connector is a duplex connector incorporates two round ferrules with outer diameters of 1.25 mm and a duplex pitch of 6.25 mm, having the flexibility of simplex and duplex.
Further, a duplex connector comprises two channels. In actual practice, the two channels of a duplex connector may have to be exchanged for changing data transmission channels. FIG. 12 illustrates a conventional duplex connector. According to this design, the duplex connector comprises a housing A, two simplex connectors B, and a fiber optic cable C. The housing A comprises a rear mounting portion A1, two connector channels A2, and a retaining hook A21 disposed in each connector channels A2. Each simplex connector B comprises a hollow holder base B1, a tubular calibration support rod B2, a spring member B3 and a connection sleeve B4. The connection sleeves B4 of the two simplex connectors B are respectively mounted in the connector channels A2, each having a retaining groove B41 forced into engagement with the retaining hook A21 in the respective connector channel A2. The fiber optic cable C is fastened to the mounting portion A1 of the housing A with an outside jacket D and a ferrule E, having two optical fiber cores C1 thereof respectively inserted into the tubular calibration support rods B2 of the simplex connectors B in the connector channels A2.
According to the aforesaid design, the housing A is formed of a first shell member A3 and a second shell member A4. The first shell member A3 comprises two hook rods A31 respectively disposed at the left front side and right rear side, and two retaining grooves A32 respectively disposed at the left rear side and right front side. The second shell member A4 comprises two hook rods A41 respectively disposed at the left rear side and right front side, and two retaining grooves A42 respectively disposed at the left front side and right rear side. During installation, the hook rods A31 and retaining grooves A32 of the first shell member A3 are respectively forced into engagement with the retaining grooves A42 and hook rods A41 of the second shell member A4. When going to detach the first shell member A3 and the second shell member A4, the respective hook rods A31;A41 must be disengaged from the respective retaining grooves A42;A32. However, it is difficult to simultaneously disengage the hook rods A31 of the first shell member A3 from the retaining grooves A42 of the second shell member A4 and the hook rods A41 of the second shell member A4 from the retaining grooves A32 of the first shell member A3 for position exchange between the two simplex connectors A.